At the Bottom from the Top
by Princesscrystalwrite
Summary: Cover art is not mine, I just added a filter. Hetalia, BNHA x-over. Pre-established GerIta. Quirks have changed the world. A decade later, things are still chaotic for the nations. Especially as Quirks become commonplace.


**A/N: Okay, this is a slightly depressing BNHA and Hetalia Crossover... I absolutely adore it though. Nothing here is mine except the actual literature and idea for this story. Have a good read!**

**Warning:**

**Pre-established GerIta**

**Mild Cursing, very occasional though.**

!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

America ran, he wasn't used to this, no not at all. He was usually the top of the food chain, the strongest. But now he was running from cruel children that were more powerful than he. He hid his tears behind a smile, and had done so for a very long time, but his mask was starting to break under the pressure of his own citizens tormenting him.

He hated this. He hated what 'Quirks' were turning people into. He loved his citizens. Nothing would change that. They reminded him of his children. The ones that died when this whole thing started. It burned his heart knowing that the people they represented turned into this.

He hated 'Quirks' and wished that evolution would just revert back to normal. That he could return to the top of the food chain. That he could help old ladies on the street without being scorned for having a weak 'Quirk'. America hoped this whole thing would pass.

Before all this happened, there was little danger in calling his brother Canada, in calling his sister Belarus, in calling his friends England, France, Prussia, and Denmark. Back then he could brush it off as an inside joke. But now, there were human lie detectors. He couldn't just brush it off. They had to hide from the governments they once worked for. He hated it. He had to check his house for microphones and cameras. Had to make sure his computers and phone weren't recording him. Just to keep this damned secret. He had found hidden cameras too. Which just cemented the belief that this could happen, that their secret could get out. He had cameras and microphones showing up every other week or so. Someone was suspicious. And no one knew who.

It had gotten to the point where he was beyond paranoid. Where he had to make up for his physical weakness with brainpower that he hadn't ever had and was now forced to build from the ground up. Where his brother went from kind hearted and sassy, to over-protective and merciless. He hadn't missed how people who chased him never did so more than twice. How the second time they did so, they were covered in injuries. How his brother's beloved hockey stick was placed next to a new metal one with light bloodstains.

Even if he hated it, he could handle society changing. He could handle having to hide.

He couldn't handle his brother turning into a monster.

!+!

Canada just beat the shit out of someone for insulting hockey. He felt bad about it at first, until he remembered that this was one of the people that hurt his brother. He felt better about it then. He had taken to stalking his brother recently, 'Quirks' were changing their world, and it wasn't good for the nations. Not at all. Canada couldn't bear seeing his brother so helpless, when he was supposed to be strong. America was physically the strongest of the nations. That was a proven fact. But Canada realized that his brother wasn't very strong mentally, preferring to hide behind an eternal smile. Canada wouldn't let his brother break, and if that meant believing that someone insulted his hockey and beating the shit out of them, then so be it.

He had followed his brother to the library, somewhere America would usually never set foot in, and saw him start reading and reading and reading about a variety of topics. War strategies, self-defense, physics, chemistry, history, and many others. Canada knew his brother was somewhat smart, that he had many degrees in varying things, but he had never seen this level of desperation as America went through the motions. He was applying for college, likely online to avoid people. Canada felt bad that this new world forced his happy, obnoxious, social little brother indoors. Forced him not to risk communicating with strangers often. Forced him to move every year to avoid suspicion. Canada was really upset about that, he'd never seen his brother's mask so weak before. He'd never seen his brother so desperate for knowledge. And it pained him to know that he was desperate for it because his strength was no longer enough.

Canada would become a murderer if it meant keeping his brother safe and making him smile genuinely. He didn't like it, but there was an option that would make him hurt less people, and look after his brother. America had been rather lonely lately, ever since Molossia fled to Seborga. He knew just the way to fix that. And if it meant hurting a few more people, so be it.

He could bear knowing that he was hurting people.

He couldn't bear knowing that his brother was breaking and may soon be irreparable.

!+!

England was glad that his magic was finally recognized, but he did realize what this new world was doing to his family. He had a strong 'Quirk' and was treated as a king by practically every civilian he met. But he knew he was one of the only nations this lucky.

America was actively hunted and beaten because his strength was no longer useful. And because he would never raise a hand to his citizens.

Canada was slowly going insane. He was becoming what Belarus used to be. A crazy stalker. But, Canada added an extra dimension to it. He beat the shit out of anyone who laid a hand on America, even if it was unintentional. England was scared of the once sweet boy that he helped raise. Scared that he may one day set him off.

France was deigned a pedophile and a pervert. While he used to be just your run of the mill flirt, now, because of the 'Quirk' he was forced to make up on the spot, he was on a watchlist. England knew that Canada and America had moved in together, and France was going to follow soon with Monaco, the poor dear made up a minor intelligence 'Quirk' and was shunned for being weak.

Australia was doing fine, even as a zookeeper. His talent with animals helped him out, along with New Zealand, they were both in high demand in their respective countries.

England witnessed Italy turning into a workaholic. Romano not wanting to be mean or nice at the same time. Germany becoming even more uptight. Russia being feared by even people who don't know him. Romania and Moldova having to run in fear because they were being chased by religious groups due to their status as vampires. Sealand having to use his metal-like strength as a cover whenever he stepped outside to play in the water, which was becoming less and less often. The nordics hiding away in general actually, with Norway being the one to fetch groceries as he was the only one with a believable 'Quirk' cover, similar to England's own cover actually. He witnessed Canada going insane and America becoming timid and paranoid. He witnessed his brothers, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, and even Northern Ireland sucking up their pride and coming to him for shelter, as they were afraid of their citizens turning on them.

England liked magic being recognized, at least slightly.

But he hated that his family was being destroyed.

!+!

France was on semi-permanent house arrest. He disliked it, but he felt it was necessary. It made pretending easier either way. He made up a 'Quirk' on the spot, and he came up with a bad one. The government arrested him for being a pedophile. They couldn't find anything to legally arrest him for and he was released, but placed on a watch list. Monaco had stayed with him to help out a bit. Fetch groceries and all that. But France knew that she created a bad one too. Minor intelligence. She was hated and despite her beauty and intellect, was practically a pariah.

He planned to move in with Canada. He had a large enough house, it was almost a mansion honestly. It was quiet, away from people. Canada had somehow made his citizens terrified of him, so he had no problem getting groceries. And France was still going through with it, but his plans were altered slightly when he found out that America had moved in with Canada too. France felt bad that he hadn't given America a second thought, thinking that he'd fit right in.

Apparently he was wrong.

America was routinely tracked down and beat up for being weak, and he never fought back, both afraid of being arrested and of hurting someone. He looked up more information and found results that contradicted what he knew. America was...timid...shy...a shut in...bookish...exhibiting signs of prolonged abuse... France felt sick that someone he considered a friend and possibly a son could've done a complete 180 so quickly. He then looked up England, and what he found enraged him. Arthur Kirkland, praised for having a strong 'Quirk', loved for his contributions to society. It made France sick that England wouldn't help his brother/son. He saw that England was supportive of America and tried to cheer him up at every meeting they were both at, but really he didn't do anything more. Following a hunch, France found out why. England's brothers were listed as missing. France knew that they weren't likely to be dead, so they must've run to England, distracting him from helping America. His anger lessened and he decided to see how Canada was doing. What he found sickened him.

Mathieu Williams. Several charges of assault that the authorities were too scared to arrest him for. Stalking. He was stalking America. When France looked into his victims, he saw that they were all people that had hurt America, be it physically, mentally, or emotionally. Canada was slowly going insane and France wasn't going to let that happen. He called up Canada and told Monaco to pack up her bags.

France disliked being on house-arrest and the watchlist.

But he wasn't going to let that stop him from saving his son.

!+!

Russia didn't know what to do. The nations were falling apart, most of them at least. There were ones like England, Australia, and Italy that were practically worshipped. Norway too, but he had gone into hiding with the rest of the Nordics. And the Baltics. Russia had opened his home to them, and while they were hesitant, they had nowhere else to go. Norway was taught Russian and either he or Russia went on weekly grocery runs. Belarus and Ukraine joined them after a little while. Romania and Moldova landed at their place, but couldn't stay for longer than a month because they were being actively hunted by various religious groups from many different religions across the world. Bulgaria was loyal and followed his friend the entire time, helping where he could.

The nations were losing their grip. America was timid and he was breaking, Russia was sure he had already attempted suicide at least once. Canada was going insane and becoming worse than Belarus once was. England was worshipped, but he had to make sure his brothers were safe and hidden, even after the many wards he placed on his house to prevent anything from going in or out without his expressed permission. France was on a government watchlist and was slowly breaking down, he had almost become an alcoholic, but Monaco saved him from that one. Russia himself was going into depression, his family was helping a bit though. China had to take care of his family and was becoming an insomniac due to excessive worry. Italy was becoming a workaholic. Romano was getting depressed. Germany wasn't allowed to relax in public anymore. Japan wasn't allowed to feel any emotion in public anymore. Not even if something made him happy. He was to always have a neutral face.

Russia could think of many more. But he didn't want to. He only wished for the world to return to normal. A world where America was happy, Canada was kind, England was dubbed insane, France was allowed to flirt, China could sleep easy, Romania didn't have to run, Italy could be lazy, Romano could snap at whoever he wanted, even women, where Japan was allowed to smile in public. Where the Nordics wouldn't have to hide. Where children could play without being judged by their 'Quirk'. Where he wasn't feared because he made up a bad 'Quirk'...

Russia didn't know what to do.

But he did know that he was slowly falling apart.

!+!

China was scared. He had so many nations under his roof. He had people that he hadn't seen in centuries with him. He thought he would love having his friends and family back together. But he hated it. Everyday it was a game of 'Will they find us? Will we slip up?' And he couldn't stand it. Korea was scared and quiet, not trusting himself to speak. Japan rarely smiled or frowned anymore, not allowed to feel emotion. Vietnam cried in her sleep, terrified for the first time in decades. And that was only three of them.

China didn't have fancy wards like England. He couldn't hide his family behind magic. He had to do it the old fashioned way. He had to make them sleep in the basement. He had to bring meals to them. He had them constantly check for cameras and microphones, and they kept finding them. China was terrified. The cameras kept appearing. He didn't know who was placing them there. He never caught them. Even in the security of his own home, he wasn't allowed to call them by their names. He was tempted to run, but having so many people with him and relying on him rooted him to his country.

And it wasn't just him either, he noticed America got cameras too. He noticed that they popped up on a bi-weekly basis for the other nation. America found them in shoes, clothes, walls, sheets, he found them everywhere. China knew he wasn't the only paranoid bastard that was forming. He knew that the people were too scared to spy on Russia or Canada, and England had his magic, but that didn't mean there were only two of them, no. There were even many in worse situations.

Romania and Moldova were on the run, Bulgaria with them for assistance when they needed to shop or an extra hand. They couldn't stay in one place for more than a week, they stayed with Russia for a month and were almost caught because of it. France was under house-arrest for doing nothing but making up a bad 'Quirk'. China felt bad for his once ally, but France had run. He had run and taken Monaco with him. France had run like China wished he could. They had taken nothing but clothing items and a few precious mementos. England had assisted them and now the entirety of the British Isles, France, and Monaco were living with America and Canada. Behind the safety of England's wards.

And Canada. The nation that everybody ignored, but was kind to them regardless? He had snapped. Likely unknowingly, but he had snapped. He had seen his brother getting beat regularly from what China knew. And when his brother refused to fight back, Canada did it for him. He had become a stalker, and will likely become a murderer. But he's getting better, France and England were keeping his attention elsewhere, and the fact that America now lived in Canada, away from the rumors spread about him, safely behind wards, helped a lot. It didn't change the fact that the once sweet nation was on the edge though.

China was terrified.

But he knew it could be a lot worse.

!+!

Japan was living in China's basement with many other Asian countries. He had originally wanted to stay in Japan, but his prefectures had been murdered. One of them released the secret on accident. And then they were gone. It hadn't even taken a week. They weren't good at pretending. But he was. And he hated it. He had lost many friends that week. But they hadn't caught him.

And he didn't want to be caught. So he ran. He ran to China, who he knew would help. Only to find Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, and Thailand already there. He stayed, and then more started showing up. The basement was crowded. It was stuffy. It was hot. Thailand was losing his tan, and none of them had their phones for outside communication. Ten people got five minute showers daily at random intervals, usually each individual person got a shower once a week, twice if they were lucky. What made it worse was that cameras kept appearing. Microphones. Recorders. No one knew how they got there. No one wanted to know. They were all terrified, but Japan wasn't allowed to show it. Just in case. Just in case they were spying on them.

Japan hated this change. He wished that humans would devolve and they'd all be safe again. China refused to tell them anything about their friends. Other than the fact that the Nordics, Baltics, Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus were living together, as were America, Canada, France, Monaco, and the entirety of the British Isles. A lot of other countries had followed suit and grouped together, even those that hated each other. Last he heard was that the Italies, the Iberian Peninsula, BeNeLux, and the two Germanies had moved in together, and that Seborga and Molossia had fled to Australia to be with Hutt River and Wy.

Japan was living in China's basement.

But he knew they weren't safe.

!+!

Italy was happy, he was happier than he probably should be, but people respected him because his 'Quirk' created art. He landed a job in comic art due to his talent. As long as he did a good job, no one would question it. He was kind of sad though. No one was allowed to see him because he didn't age, so he didn't get to go outside unless all of his work was done and sent off. He didn't get to see Germany or Romano as much anymore, and at the world meetings that he could attend, he noticed a cloud of despair had settled over even America, who had gone from energetic, loud, and bubbly to quiet, reserved, and timid, he still kept his smile, but it was clearly fake to anyone that gave more than a passing glance. His eyes were dead.

Romano was forced to be pleasant to even the worst of women and cruel to even the nicest of men because he couldn't raise suspicion. He didn't like how his friends were slowly falling apart, how Germany could no longer relax in public even slightly due to his need to keep up appearances, how they all had to refer to each other under their human aliases unless they were absolutely positive that there were no cameras or audio recorders or microphones, and even then only in their own homes. He saw how America hated calling his brother 'Mattie', how Belarus hated calling America, who was practically a brother, 'Alfred' and her real brother 'Ivan'. How Spain had to settle for calling Romano 'Lovi', they all hated it. Italy couldn't even call his husband by his name, he had to call him 'Ludwig' or 'Luddy'.

And speaking of, they could hardly have a good time unless absolutely positive they weren't being watched. The only time where he saw everyone having fun with genuine smiles were at America's annual party. And even that changed. Before all this 'Quirk' nonsense, America would throw a large party for his Independence Day and most nations in the world would attend. Now, he threw it three days earlier, on Canada Day, and only the boldest, most public nations would allow themselves to leave the safety of their parties stopped three years ago, when no one showed up for two years in a row.

The world meetings were quiet. Lonely. Most of Asia was in hiding. The Nordics and Baltics didn't risk attending and Russia had stopped showing up for them. South and Central America sent Mexico as a representative, France wasn't allowed to leave his house, so Monaco appeared in his stead, but she stopped attending a while ago. America, Canada, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Wales, France, and Monaco sent Britain in their stead. Turkey represented Greece, TRNC, Egypt, and Cyprus, as he was the boldest out of all of them, though he was almost killed on his way to one of the meetings, so that group fled to Cyprus and didn't send anyone after that. Romania, Moldova, and Bulgaria disappeared off the map all together. Slowly, the world meetings were discontinuing. While they had been monthly, the last one was two years ago.

Italy was happy with his new life.

But he hated how it was slowly tearing apart his friends.

!+!

Romano couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the silence. Even living with Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Germany, Prussia, Netherlands, Belgium, and Veneziano, it was almost silent compared to what it should be. No one trusted themselves enough to speak a lot, or to even use sign language.

Luxembourg was still friendly, but he was usually holed up in his room, scared of going outside and slipping up. He hadn't checked for cameras, Luxembourg knew he was being watched, recorded, he just didn't care. He could pretend he was mute. He didn't care anymore. Luxembourg would rarely eat, only doing so when forced to by Belgium or Netherlands. He had given up.

Belgium stress cooked. She would make chocolate to last them months in a single batch. She was hardly able to eat any herself. She spoke in hushed whispers to Netherlands and Spain. No one else. Luxembourg would get a glare telling him to eat before she let him be. He himself only got a sad smile, seeing his forced politeness. Veneziano and her hadn't even seen each other yet. Germany got a pitiful frown. Prussia got a snort or two. And Romano had no idea where the fuck Portugal was.

Netherlands smoked a lot more often, but he was quiet as always. He had a job like Veneziano, but he was your average gardener, and no one paid him enough attention for him to need to conceal his identity. He actually got a tan, unlike many others that got pale due to hiding. They didn't see him often though, because he was out at his work most of the day.

Spain tried to be optimistic, but he was slowly slipping. The most time he got outdoors was occasionally sitting outside under the tree before going back inside. He got worse the day Romano noticed Portugal disappeared. Spain was usually in his room or talking with Prussia, trying to be happy. Spain checked for cameras every half hour, more often than not he found some. He never went into Luxembourg's room though, it's not like the teen wouldn't let him, it's more that Luxembourg had completely given up and Spain didn't want to take the chance that he would too.

Portugal, as noted, disappeared while out looking for a job the first week in. Spain's phone had gone off thirty minutes after he left, before the Spaniard smashed it in a rare fit of anger and disbelief before he locked himself in his room for the next week. Romano was pretty sure he knew what happened.

Germany was a manager at one of the local companies. He was not allowed to relax. He didn't even do that at the house unless around Veneziano, and even then it took being dragged around for half an hour to make it believable that he loosened up a bit in case there were cameras they missed. And when he did loosen up, it wasn't much, but it was enough for Veneziano.

Prussia was probably the most normal. He was loud and he managed to never let loose the secret. And Romano knew it was all fake. He knew that if Prussia wasn't being watched, that he'd collapse and sob for hours, not trusting himself to speak, just like Luxembourg. After all, Prussia made up a bad 'Quirk' too...super strength with a slight attitude regulator. It was an act he was forced into. But sometimes Romano let himself pretend. Pretend that everything was fine. After all, he was allowed a bit of leniency with men. Not excessive leniency, but he could be nicer to Prussia if he wanted.

It led to a one night stand. A one night stand that turned into a relationship forged in the pits of hell. A relationship where they were both in love, but both pretending. Romano hated it, Prussia hated it, but it would work out. When they were finally safe. Once these early stages passed, they would be fine. Romano let himself be deluded as he melted into another kiss.

Romano could stand the silence.

He couldn't stand what society was turning the nations into, so he deluded himself instead.

!+!

Germany loved Italy. He really did, but this whole shitty situation was getting to him. They were constantly being watched, no matter what they did. He wasn't allowed to relax and have fun, he thought he was stuck up before, but this was a whole new level. He had to sit straight, perfect manners, make sure everyone was doing their part at every moment. He, Italy, and Netherlands were the only ones with jobs, not that Spain, Portugal, Romano, and Belgium hadn't tried, but that meant that he needed to do his best to not only commit to this new personality, but to also get promoted. And he did, to manager.

He hated it when he did see Italy. Not because he disliked the brunette, but because he could see the bags under his husband's eyes growing darker by the day. Because he wasn't allowed to laugh or smile. He wasn't even allowed to initiate a kiss. He hated this, and he hated it more once he saw Romano and Prussia making out in a corner.

Then he realized that he would much rather be in his situation. While he wasn't allowed to smile or laugh, Italy knew him inside and out, and didn't take his lack of reaction to heart. Prussia and Romano however, were deluding themselves. Prussia was trying to be happy and Romano was trying to distract himself. Romano had a slight loophole, he could be slightly nicer to men if he wanted, and Prussia was around him often, and about his age physically. So he pounced, and Prussia returned the favor, wanting just as badly the distraction. It was quite possible that those two had fallen in love, if how they looked at each other was any indication, but nothing would change that it was built on lies, and both of them knew it. Yes, he preferred his relationship with Italy much more.

Germany could admit that he missed his friends, Japan had gone into hiding with most of the other Asian countries, Finland was also in hiding, and Austria was trying to keep a public image and make sure Switzerland and Liechtenstein were safe and hidden. Germany didn't know what he would have done without Italy's hospitality. His brother's falseness may have driven him to alcoholism, or the other way around. Germany could see Spain and Luxembourg were already broken, and it was only a matter of time before Belgium and Netherlands followed. He didn't know if Prussia and Romano would continue to delude themselves, but he was positive that he wouldn't break, not with Italy by his side.

Germany loved Italy,

But he knew the world was burning.

!+!

Prussia could say that he was truly in love with Romano, someone he had never considered a potential partner before. But dire circumstances bring people together. After a month or so of being together, Prussia was able to pick up what Romano really wanted, and what he really felt, under his harsh words, the eyes said everything, and Prussia knew that Romano could do the same with him. After all, those cuddling sessions were perfectly timed for moments when he felt overwhelmed. Yes, Prussia was fine with this, but he only wished that the circumstances that led to it had never happened. Netherlands had often told them of things going on with other nations in an old military code that they all knew well, but had been done away with decades ago.

America forced himself into a relationship with Canada to prevent his brother from murdering people. Canada had finally snapped and become a serial killer, though he did die down a bit because America and his family helped him. France was in a relationship with England, while Monaco took Wales. France was happier and able to resume flirting and smiling as normal behind England's wards. Monaco was happier than she was before, likely due to relief. England had offered to provide wards for them all, but his first stop was going to be China's place due to the vast amount of people there. Perhaps after that things would revert to normal. Perhaps after that he could cry and Romano could hold him in his arms, muttering sweet words that he had been forbidden from speaking.

Russia was fine, as were those living with him, he would be the second stop on England's list. China hadn't slept for at least a week due to paranoia. Romania, Moldova, and Bulgaria sent an update, they were still alive and on the run, though Moldova had almost been killed. Hungary had joined Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein, unable to take being alone for much longer. Everyone in Oceania was fine, even though Molossia was still suffering panic attacks from when all of America's micronations were caught and killed. Turkey had recovered from his wounds, but he didn't have any feeling in his left arm anymore. Mexico and Central and South America were good, though Honduras almost died in an accident. And Cameroon had sent a letter that the African nations had finally gotten their shit together and were fine, though Egypt decided to stay with Turkey, Greece, Cyprus, and TRNC.

Things were starting to settle down, they would probably be the fourth or fifth stop, England would set up wards and proceed to destroy all the cameras, they would be allowed to drop their act. Luxembourg might finally get his shit together. It only took over a decade of chaos.

Prussia was in love with Romano

And things were finally settling down.

!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!

**A/N: In case you wanted to know Portugal attempted suicide. He sent Spain a text that was basically his suicide note. But a pro-hero had caught him. He's on the run somewhere, too ashamed to return to Spain.**


End file.
